User blog:Sakurablossomsinspring432/A Sweet Kiss (A Charley Yaoi Fanfiction!!! Strictly for fujoshis only!!!)
Corey took a sip of his favorite drink, clearly enjoying it while looking at Charles, who is eating waffles. Corey and Charles are actually dating for three months now. Charles looked at Corey as he remembered something important. "Hey, Corey." Corey stopped and looked at Charles curiously. "Yes, Charles?" "Are you free this Saturday?" Charles asked while stuttering. "Yes. What's the matter?" Corey asked, still with a clueless expression. "Actually, I had learned how to break the record in a video game, so I want you to notice my victory." Charles explained shyly while rubbing the back of his head. Corey did not say a word. Charles stared at him, expecting of his answer but his blood-red eyes widened when he saw Corey's eyes flashing with excitement. "So, what do you say?" Charles asked while raising a brow to Corey. "Sure Charles. I would love to." Corey replied, his brown eyes still sparkling with excitement. While waiting for Charles who is still in the kitchen eating, Corey decided to watch a football match in Charles' living room. As Corey got impatient, he decided to find Charles. When Corey went inside the kitchen, he saw Charles washing the dishes quietly. "Charles." He called Charles from behind and he saw Charles jumped in shock. "How long have you been standing behind me?!" Charles asked surprisingly. "I am standing here a few minutes ago..." Corey replied nervously and Charles grabbed his hand, gripping it tightly. "It hurts, Charles..." Charles let go of his hand after hearing his compliments. "I had prepared another dish. Do you want to try?" "Yes please!" As Corey ate the food, Charles placed both of his hands on his cheek, staring straight to Corey's eyes. Before he could answer, Corey gasped softly when he felt Charles pulled his face closer to his. Corey closed his eyes when their lips met and after a few seconds, the kiss became more passionate. Corey felt Charles' tongue licking his lower lip, asking for entrance which he gladly accepted. Their tongues fought for dominance but of course, Charles won in the end. He forced Corey to sit on his lap. As Corey sat on Charles' lap, Charles started kissing him deeply. Corey moaned gently as he felt his lover's tongue rolled around his before sucking it intensely. After Charles sucked Corey's tongue, Corey did the same to Charles' tongue. They both panted when their lips parted. Charles hugged Corey tightly while nuzzling his head on Corey's neck. He whispered, "I know you want it. Admit it." Corey blushed hardly because of what Charles said. "It's okay. Please mess me up Charles..." Corey whispered seductively into Charles' ear. "Charles, I-" Before Corey could react, Charles pressed his lips onto Corey's, kissing him. Corey grabbed Charles' hair for support, slightly pulling it. Charles parted his mouth on Corey's, then he started kissing Corey's neck, trying to find his sensitive spot. "Mmmmm!" Corey moaned and bit his lower lip while Charles found his sensitive spot. "Mmmmmmm!" Corey moaned again as Charles started licking and nibbling his neck, leaving some red marks. While Charles is busying with Corey's neck, Corey felt Charles' hand slipping into his shirt. Charles started caressing Corey's back which stimulated him more. After they had done, Charles carried Corey to his bedroom. After they entered, Charles immediately locked the door and he laid Corey on his bed before getting up the bed. Charles pecked Corey on his lips, down on Corey's neck before helping him to took off his shirt. Charles kissed Corey's collarbone before kissing his chest. Corey moaned and bit on his lower lip as he felt Charles' kisses on his chest. "Ngh... Charles..." Corey moaned while biting his lip to prevent himself from moaning loudly. Charles continued to kiss on Corey's body before going down to his pants. Charles looked at Corey before taking off his pants. After taking off Corey's pants, Charles pulled down his boxers, revealing Corey's hard member. Corey blushed hardly while trying to cover up his naked body. Charles smirked a little before grabbing Corey's hands, placing them above him to stop him from covering himself. "Don't cover yourself. You are perfect." Charles whispered to Corey before kissing him on his cheeks. Corey gasped when Charles wrapped his member with his hand. Charles slowly pumped Corey's member, sending pleasure throughout his body. Corey moaned and gasped while grabbing the bed sheet tightly. He gasped even loudly when he felt something soft touched the head of his member. He looked down at Charles and he blushed as he realized that Charles had been watching him. Charles smirked widely before repeating what he did earlier, making Corey gasp even louder. Charles played with Corey's tip with his thumb which made his member dripped with pre-cum, making it slippery. "Mmmmmmm!" Corey moaned and shot his head backwards when Charles' tongue licked the tip before placing his whole member in his mouth. "Aaahhh... C-Charles... S-Stop it or I-I'll..." Corey moaned while grabbing Charles' head, pulling his hair a little which made Charles winced a little. Charles bobbed his head faster, sucking Corey's pre-cum and when he reached the tip, he twirled his tongue on the tip before shoving Corey's member full on his mouth. "Ngh!! Aaahh!! Charles... I-I'm..." Corey moaned intensely. Charles bobbed faster, giving Corey what he deserves. Corey moaned loudly when he cummed on Charles' mouth. Charles wiped the edge of his mouth, wiping Corey's cum which is dripping on his chin before drinking Corey's cum while looking seductively at Corey, who is panting and sweating heavily. While Corey is recovering from his heavy orgasm, Charles started to undress himself. When Charles took off all of his clothes, Corey stared at Charles' well-built body, which made him blush a little. Corey placed his hands on Charles' body, caressing it which made Charles harder than he imagined. With Corey laying on his back, Charles placed his fully erected member in front of Corey's mouth, looking down at him seductively. "Suck it." Charles demanded. Corey did what Charles wanted and Charles shoved his whole member inside his mouth. Charles moaned while groaning and gripping Corey's head, thrusting into his mouth. "Ngh!! This is so... good... Corey!!" Charles groaned while thrusting into Corey's mouth. Corey hummed, sending pleasure to Charles' whole body. "Y-Yes... Ngh!!! C-Corey..." Charles groaned above Corey, thrusting faster and faster. "N-Ngh!!! C-Corey... C-Cum... Cumming!!!" Charles moaned before cumming into Corey's mouth. Corey drank Charles' cum while Charles kissed Corey, licking the cum that is dripping on Corey's mouth before kissing him again. Charles positioned himself in front of Corey and he slowly entered a finger inside Corey, slowly thrusting in and out, making Corey gasped and winced. "C-Charles... I feel... weird..." Corey winced uncomfortably. "Just bear with it for a while." Charles whispered into Corey's ear while licking his earlobe. Charles entered another finger, making Corey moaned with pain and pleasure. Charles scissored his finger, stretching Corey's hole to fit his size. As Charles thinks that his finger will fit, he entered his finger in, thrusting in and out of Corey. "C-Charles... I-I want you inside of me." Corey moaned while pleading. Charles smirked at him as he leaned towards Corey to kiss him. Charles slowly entered Corey, groaning. "Corey... You're so... T-Tight... Ngh..." "Ahhh!! It... it hurts... Charles..." Corey ran his fingers on Charles' back, tears rolling down his cheeks while he scratched Charles' back because of the pain. Charles kissed Corey's cheek, comforting him while entering him. "Just... Just bear with it... for a little... longer..." When Charles had fully entered Corey, he waited for a moment to make Corey comfortable before asking him if he can move. Corey nodded in response. Core moaned, gasped and groaned underneath Charles while grabbing on the bedsheets tightly. "A-Ahhhhh!!! C-Ch... Ngh!! Charles... Faster... Please..." Corey groaned on Charles' ears, grabbing on his shoulder. "Ahhhhh!!! C-Corey..." Charles moaned while licking Corey's lips. "More... More please... Charles..." Corey moaned loudly. Charles groaned, positioning himself. He thrusts harder and faster into Corey, making him moaned loudly with his mind blank and completely lost in pleasure. After a minute of thrusting, Charles felt Corey's walls clenching around his member as a signal that he is nearly cumming. "Ahhh! Ahhhh!! Ahhhh!!! C-Charles! I'm... close..." Corey moaned loudly but he stopped when Charles pulled him to sit up. They switched positions, making Corey sit above Charles. Charles smirked seductively at Corey. Corey completely understood what Charles meant so he pulled upwards before sitting completely on Charles' lap, sending pleasure all around his body. Corey continued to ride on Charles while Charles' hands on his waist. Growing impatient, Charles thrusts his waist upwards meeting Corey's thrusts. Charles took a look at Corey who is still above him. He saw Corey sweating hard and he saw Corey's sweat dripping on his chest. Corey thrusts harder and faster, running his hands on Charles' body which is covered in sweat. "Charles... Ahhhhh!! I'm... coming..." Corey warned while he thrusted faster and faster. "N-Ngh!!!! L-Let's cum... Together..." Charles said, thrusting his waist upwards. Charles groaned when he felt Corey's walls squeezed him. They both cummed, screaming both of their names out loud. "AAAAHHHH!! C-Charles!!!!!" "N-NGH!!!! Corey!!!" Corey flopped on top of Charles, getting tired after the intense part. Charles wrapped his arms around Corey, kissing his forehead before whispering. "I love you, Corey." Corey smiled slightly at Charles' words. "Me too. I love you Charles." Corey whispered, smiling before he fell asleep in Charles' arms. Category:Blog posts